Unknown Evils
by Bloodypassion
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke had older sisters? What if the girls had to leave Konoha for some reason? Now the girls are back with new enemies and matchmaking chaos! How will their little bro's survive?FYI: Very Slow Updates SasuNaru Yaoi/Yuri fic M 4 Safety


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I will not write the disclaimer again because this wouldn't be a fan-fiction if I did own Naruto. Here are some things you need to know!

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Warnings:**

**Swearing, Homosexual couplings (Yaoi and Yuri!), Good Itachi, OOCness (again wouldn't be a fan-fiction with out it)**

**Unknown Evils**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke! Where are my shoes?" An eleven year old girl with black hair down to her lower back with side bangs that almost covered her left cobalt black eye yelled through the mansion. She wore a dark blue wife beater top and a short black skirt with black spandex shorts underneath it. There was no Uchiha symbol anywhere on her clothes.

"I saw them in the entry way Usagi-nee!" A seven year old Sasuke yelled from his room.

"Thanks Sas!" Usagi yelled back at him. She ran to the entryway and quickly put on her blue ninja sandals. She was about to run out the door when Itachi appeared behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" The twelve year old asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to train with Ayaka-chan." She said boredly.

"You know dad doesn't like you hanging out with her."

"So when have I ever cared what mom or dad thought?" She replied raising her own eyebrow.

Itachi sighed. "Well, mom and dad left me in charge while mom's giving birth to the baby. I don't want you getting in trouble again just because you're hanging out with her."

"Itachi you know that I hate mom and dad because I'm only eleven and their already talking about marriage! It sucks enough that they call me a failure because I don't want to show them my Sharingan. You know I got it just after you did! Now their bitching about who I hang out with just because of who they are related to!" She rambled.

"Usagi we've been over this you can't just disobey mom and dad all the time no matter what shit they do."

"Okay, then I'll stop disobeying them if you tell them that you're gay!" She said crossing her arms.

"Usagi!" he growled sternly glaring at her. Sasuke stuck his head around the corner of the entryway and listened to his older siblings fight.

"Oh that's right! Mom and dad hate no-DESPISE gays so you couldn't tell them could you?"

"I don't see you telling mom and dad that you have a girlfriend now do I!" Itachi shot back. Usagi stiffened and Itachi immediately regretted his words. "Usagi…I'm-"

"Save it. I'm going to train I'll be back before dinner." She said stiffly. Sasuke quickly ran into the entryway to bid his goodbye.

"Bye Nee-chan!" he said and gave her a smile hoping to cheer her up. Usagi forced a small smile at him and ruffled his hair effectively messing it up. Sasuke scowled and tried to fix his hair again. Usagi chuckled.

"See ya, Otouto." She said before walking out the door closing it behind her. Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Wow Nii-san you sure know how to say the wrong things to Nee-chan." Sasuke told his older brother. Itachi looked down at his little brother and flicked his forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his sore forehead. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Come on we're going to the park." Sasuke nodded and followed his older brother to the park.

~Unknown Evils~

"Naruto! Let go of me I need to go train!" An eleven year old girl with bright blonde hair that just reached her shoulders and big cerulean eyes said to the little boy currently hugging her around the waist his face just barely made it to her stomach. She wore a tight blue t-shirt that ended just below her chest and a mini orange and blue jacket that ended not much farther than the t-shirt did with a blue and orange skirt that ended in the middle of her thigh and had blue spandex shorts underneath the skirt with blue ninja sandals. Her short hair was in a small side pony tail and her bangs framed her face.

"B-but I don't want you to leave Onee-tan!" six year old Naruto started to cry into the girl's stomach. The girl quickly picked him up with ease and placed him on her hip. 'He's really light and his body structure is almost like a girl. Maybe I should make him eat more veggies and healthy foods…' The girl thought as she picked up the light boy. She wiped his tears and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry Naruto Ayaka-Onee-tan will be back before you know it! Now I have something very important I want you to do for me okay?" The boy nodded trying to look serious like his Onee-tan. "I want you to draw pictures of everything you do today!" Naruto nodded and Ayaka put him down. "Alright! Now I have to go train and remember don't stay out past 1pm got it?" She told him with a smile.

"Hai, Onee-tan! Bye bye!" She kissed him on the forehead and he scowled at her attempting to glare but failing horribly. She laughed and quickly walked out the door and locked it then quickly ran off toward the training grounds.

~Unknown Evils~

When Ayaka arrived at the training grounds Usagi was already there waiting for her. Usagi was tense and wore no expression but her eyes showed hurt and anger. "Usagi? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing; my stupid Nii-san said too much that's all." She said looking at the ground a scowl on her face.

"So Ita-chan was being a baka again? What did he say?" Ayaka asked moving closer to her girlfriend.

"Well, I told him that I'll stop disobeying my mom and dad if he told them that he was gay then he said that he didn't see me telling them about you." She said her eyes hardening.

"Itachi, that fucking stupid idiotic bastard! I'll fucking murder that shithead!" Ayaka growled out tugging Usagi into hug. "No wait I'll make him fucking baby sit Naruto and give Naruto tons of sugar and ramen before hand!" She laughed evilly. Usagi chuckled.

"I wouldn't wish a sugar and ramen high Naru on anyone."

"Yeah, well, that's why Itachi deserves it."

"You are so evil…I love it!" Usagi kissed Ayaka on the cheek. Ayaka laughed.

"Okay now you ready to train or what?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's get started." Usagi said reluctantly walking away from the warmth of Ayaka and turning around to face her. Both girls ran at each other Ayaka threw a punch at Usagi which was caught then Ayaka dodged a roundhouse kick to her side proceeding to block a huge amount of kunai and shuriken. It went on like that for awhile block hit block dodge hit block hit hit dodge block. Finally, Ayaka tackled Usagi to the ground stratling her waist and pinning down her arms her hair sprawled all around her. She leaned down and kissed Usagi lightly on the lips before pulling back and smirking. "I win." She took her hands away from Usagi's arms but stayed stratling her. Usagi grabbed a handful of the mini orange and blue jacket Ayaka had on then pulled her back down to kiss her again. Ayaka pulled back and got off of her girlfriend offering her a hand to help her up. Usagi grabbed the offered hand and got up before realizing the time. "Shit it's almost dinner time. We gotta go!" Usagi started to go toward the Uchiha district but Ayaka grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward herself giving her a kiss goodbye then they both ran off toward their respective homes.

~Unknown Evils~

Ayaka arrived at her house quickly since she used half her speed and took to the roof tops. Right after she closed and locked the door to her apartment a streak of yellow tackled her almost knocking her to the floor. "Welcome home Onee-tan!" Naruto said with a smile not the huge fake grin but a small genuine one.

"Thanks Kit." She said ruffling his tuff of bright blond hair. Are you going to show me your pictures now?" She asked. He nodded and ran to the kitchen counter, which was a huge mess with crayons and paper all over it some streaks of color now showed on it where Naruto drew off the page, to retrieve his drawings. Ayaka took off her shoes and walked over to their old couch in the living room/ dinning room/ kitchen area before sitting down and waiting for her little brother to bring over his pictures. Naruto quickly scurried over and sat on her lap handing her his drawings. "Okay let's see what we have here. You went to the park. Oh, and you swung on the swing. Then you made a friend with a duck-butt haired Teme!" She flipped through the pictures reading off the activities. Her eyes widened and she hugged him. "Naruto you made a friend! Congrats!" She squeezed him tightly then quickly released him when he started turning blue. "Sorry, Sorry. Are you okay Naru-Naru?" He took in deep breaths of air and nodded. "Good now…" She turned him so he faced her. "Uzumaki Naruto, You know swears are now very nice! Swear again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap." He nodded knowing it was an empty threat. Just then Ayaka's stomach growled and she blushed. "I guess it's time for dinner come on I'll take you to Ichiraku for Ramen" Naruto grinned and quickly went to get his shoes and jacket on.

~Unknown Evils~

Usagi ran through the back door quickly sliding it shut and kicked of her shoes not caring where they landed. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to eat. She took out a tomato and bit into it. "You're going to ruin your dinner." Itachi told her walking into the Kitchen to start making dinner. Usagi swallowed and licked her lips of the tomato juice before smirking at her older brother. "So? Why would I want to eat anything you eat you have two types of food. Charred and Mutated. Just give up already!" Sasuke walked into the kitchen and caught what his sister said.

"Yeah Nii-san just spare me the horror and take us out!" He pleaded. Itachi grumbled about not being appreciated and walked toward the entryway to get on his shoes. Sasuke fallowed him. Usagi quickly located her shoes and put them on. Sasuke had just but on his shoes when she walked over he was about to walk out of the door when Usagi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going with out a jacket on mister?! You too Itachi! You're setting a bad example!" She said grabbing both of their jackets throwing Itachi's at him and helping Sasuke put his on. She put on her own black denim jacket on and the three siblings walked out the door toward Main Street.

~Unknown Evils~

Ayaka and Naruto were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen waiting for their orders when the Uchiha Siblings spotted them. Surprisingly enough it was Sasuke who got the two sibling's attention. He ran ahead and called out to Naruto. The little blond boy looked turned around on his stool to see who had called him. His older sister had already known who it was because of their familiar charka signatures. A huge smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke smirked and sat beside the blonde on a stool.

"Hey, dobe." Both of his siblings calmly walked into Ichiraku Itachi sitting on Sasuke's right and Usagi sitting on Ayaka's left. Ayaka gave her a quick peck on the cheek that no one noticed but Usagi and Itachi. "Hey, Usagi."

"Hey, Ayaka."

"Onee-tan/Nee-chan you know her?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

They both giggled and nodded toward their little brothers. "Yeah, we know each other." Usagi said raising an eyebrow. "How would I not know my girlfriend?" The two boy's eyes widened.

"You're Usagi/Ayaka?" They both said in unison again. They both glared at each other. "Stop copying me!" They said together again. "I'm not copying you you're copying me!" The older siblings of the boys raised their eyebrows Ayaka and Usagi started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" They said together yet again. "Teme/Dobe" They both huffed turning away from each other and crossing their arms. Naruto started to pout cutely.

"Aww! Naru-Naru you're so kawaii!" Usagi told him with a smile. He blushed.

"Yeah, and you act so cool Suke!" Ayaka told him. Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush.

"What's with the nicknames?" Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

"Got a problem with our nicknames Chi-chi?" Both girls said harshly glaring at him.

He shook his head no and turned to Ayame the owner Teuchi's daughter to place his order.

"Beef Ramen Please." He said politely.

"Seafood Ramen Please!" Sasuke said politely toward her.

"I'll have my regular Miso Ramen Please Ayame." Usagi told her with a smile. The girl nodded and gave the orders to Teuchi. Ayaka's and Naruto's Ramen was finished and handed to them quickly. The Uchiha siblings waited for theirs to finish. Naruto blew on his steaming hot ramen noodles caught between his chopsticks and was about to put it in his mouth when he saw Sasuke staring at the noodles almost drooling and he held it out to him. Itachi smirked and watched as Sasuke was fed Ramen noodles by the young blonde boy. 'Well looks like every child in this damn family is gay…oh well maybe the baby won't be and then mom and dad can have grand children.' Itachi thought. Once Sasuke finish the noodles on the chopsticks he thanked Naruto and the blonde boy smiled going back to eat his Ramen. Both Ayaka and Usagi were sharing Ayaka's Ramen but unlike Naruto and Sasuke Usagi had grabbed an extra pair of chopsticks and proceeded to help herself to the steaming hot ramen though Ayaka didn't seem to mind. Itachi almost smiled at how happy his little sister seemed. _Almost_ being the key word he was still an Uchiha and Uchiha's showed no emotion in public or in Itachi's case ever if he could help it. Usagi glanced over at her older brother and smirked then continued to eat the ramen. Teuchi and Ayame placed Itachi's and Sasuke's ramen in front of them and they started to eat it slowly and politely. Ayame put Usagi's bowl of ramen beside the one the two girls were eating. They both finished off the first ramen and quickly moved onto the next one. As they each grabbed onto the same noodle and started to eat their lips were put together as both girls tried to finish the noodle effectively kissing each other. Ayaka continued to suck the noodle out of Usagi's mouth causing Usagi to bite it and pull back.

"Eww…Ayaka!" She said with a chuckle. Ayaka just shrugged and smirked at her.

"What? It's ramen!" She replied hyperactively and continued to eat her ramen. Usagi shook her head and smiled before digging into their shared ramen. Naruto finished his bowl quickly and asked for another which was received in an instant because Teuchi was expecting it. The little boy inhaled the ramen even faster than before and again asked for another one. It continued like that for a while until there was a huge pile of ramen bowls next to the seven year old. Itachi and Sasuke had watch the little boy Itachi had been both amazed and disgusted by how much and how fast the boy could eat while Sasuke had actually egged him on chanting "Eat! Eat! Eat!" Sasuke laughed and was having fun when Naruto finished his last bowl of ramen. Naruto rubbed his full stomach and smiled.

"That was great." He looked at the number of ramen bowls to the side of him and said. "Oops." Itachi and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy and Itachi saw Ayaka stiffen at the word. She glanced over toward her younger brother next to her and choked on her ramen. Usagi looked up at the girl and hit her back to help her breath again. Once Ayaka swallowed her food and took a few deep breaths she turned to her little brother.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" The boy winced. "What have I told you?! You can't just eat as much ramen as you want here! We don't have that much money!" Naruto looked at the ground trying to hide his tears.

"I'm s-sorry Onee-chan! I didn't mean to." He sniffed. Ayaka sighed.

"It's okay Naruto I know you didn't mean to it looks like I'll just have to buy less groceries for the next few months." She turned back to her Ramen and finished eating it quickly before taking out her worn denim wallet she found empty in the park one day. However, when she went to take her money she was stopped by a pale thin hand. Usagi quickly took out her wallet and placed fourteen hundred yen on the counter. "Usagi No-"

Usagi just turned her gaze at Ayaka. "Ayaka let me do this I know you don't like owing people money but you don't because I stole this money from my dad's wallet." Usagi said mischief in her eyes. Ayaka sighed and nodded knowing she wouldn't win this one.

Sasuke turned his gaze to his older sister when he heard that she stole from their father.

"Nee-chan what we're you going to use that money for?" He asked her. A wicked grin crossed her face causing Sasuke and Naruto to shiver.

"Well I was thinking of getting a lot of peircings and maybe a few tattoos but hey maybe I would have spent it on a huge birthday present for Naru-Naru because it's his birthday soon!" She said sending him a warm smile. Naruto blushed. Ayaka giggled at her little brother then her face turned serious remembering something.

"How'd you know my birthday was soon?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, Ayaka talks about you enough so I should at least know your birthday!" Usagi told him. "It's October 10 the day of the Kyuubi festival right?" Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Naruto? What do you want for your birthday?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just shrugged leaving Sasuke to try and figure out what to get him while he turned to his sister.

"Onee-tan why are you acting like that?" he asked.

"Hmm? No reason how about you ask Sasuke to come over on your birthday?" She said changing the subject. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? I can invite him?!" Ayaka just nodded in response. "Can I invite It-It-Achi-Nii and Usagi-Nee over too?" Ayaka nodded again a smile grazing her lips. "Yay!" Naruto cheered and hugged his Onee-tan tightly before asking them. "Sasuke? Can you, Achi-Nii, and Usagi-Nee come over on my birthday?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes. He was about to say no when he saw his sisters glare and her mutter Chi-chi under her breath. "Fine." He said with a sigh but then went rigid when he felt a familiar charka signature. He saw both Usagi and Ayaka tense as well but all three knew it was too late. Their father Uchiha Fugaku walked around the corner spotting all three of his children had finished eating with the fox demon and his older sister. He immediately walked over their and took is daughter by the ear pulling her off her stool.

"Ow! Stop it!" She yelled at him desperately trying to tare his hand away from her ear. He just tightened his hold.

"You know you are forbidden from fraternizing with _them_ and yet you still do it! You are grounded young lady and for dragging your brothers into this it's for three months. Her jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes before masking a smirk but the mischief was still eminent in her eyes. "Okay daddy I'm sorry I don't know what came over me! Lately my body feels all weird and my chest hurts a lot and I've been feeling really insecure about myself so I figured hanging around with _them_ would make me feel better! But-" she sniffed. "I'm scared I mean I started bleeding yesterday and it won't stop an-and" She started to cry her eyes out. "Daddy what's wrong with me? Am I dieing?" She asked him. Fugaku's eyes widened at his daughter's out burst. Itachi, Sasuke, and Ayaka were trying not to laugh. Ayaka, however, did feel slightly hurt when Usagi told her dad that she had been hanging around with her to make her feel better. Naruto not knowing better had tears in his eyes thinking she was like everyone else he met. Ayaka hearing him sniff looked down and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry she's just acted so her father won't get mad at everyone." Naruto's eyes widened and he just let a soft "oh" pass through his lips. He wiped his eyes and continued to watch the interaction between Father and Daughter. Fugaku looked uncomfortable now.

"Okay, why don't we finish this at home dear?" Usagi nodded sniffling. "Itachi, Sasuke come on we're going home." They got up and fallowed their father. They both looked at each other smirking both thinking the same thing. 'This is going to be one funny speech.'

~Unknown Evils~

Usagi let out an exhausted sigh of relief and fell back on her bed just letting herself be sprawled out on it. She couldn't believe how awkward that conversation with her father had been of course he had asked her mother to help him out. Having 'the talk' with your parents was just…let's just say she would skip over doing that again. Honestly, she knew about all of the stuff they were talking about and more, but no-o-o-o they just had to keep on talking about how her body was changing and then somehow it had gotten to…sexual intercourse. Usagi cringed. At least she knew one thing about the conversation; she NEVER wanted to have it again. There was a light rapping on her door and she called a "Come in" moving to sit up on the edge of her bed. The door opened revealing Itachi with a box of chocolate Pocky in his right hand.

"So how was the chat with mom and dad?" He asked with a smirk, taking out a stick of Pocky and placing part of it in his mouth before biting it with a quick snap.

Usagi groaned. He was taking pleasure in her pain. "Shut up Itachi-Nii you already know how it went don't think that I didn't ketch you and Sasuke listening in on the conversation around the corner." Itachi chuckled at his little sister's foul mood.

"Touchy, Touchy, Imouto at least you didn't get grounded for 3 months."

"Maybe, but I still hurt Aya-chan by my little act." She said scowling at the ground. "God damn stupid Konoha, with its stupid baka homophobic villagers, and the stupid,, bakemono, idiots know as the stupid god-damned Uchiha clan." She grumbled to herself. Itachi looked at her sister with amused eyes before taking out yet another Pocky stick and eating it. When he finished he said. "You're part of the Uchiha clan Imouto. Along with Sasuke, Shisui, and Me."

"Oh go fuck Shisui Itachi!" She glared at him. Itachi raise and elegant eyebrow at her before eating yet another Pocky stick. "And give me some god damn Pocky already! Why do you torture me?!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, emouto-chan. It's not very nice to swear all the time and naughty little girls get no Pocky." Itachi smirked playfully, taking another bite of Pocky this time teasing her.

Usagi growled and pounced on him. They looked hilarious at least when Sasuke walked in they did. He watched as his older siblings roll around on his sister's bedroom floor wrestling each other. Itachi trying to keep his Pocky safe while Usagi tried to steal it from him. Sasuke laughed at their antics successfully getting his older siblings attention. The both stopped dead in their wrestling and turned their heads to look at there little brother, who was currently laughing his head off at them. Since neither liked the thought of being laughed at them both glanced at each other creating a short truce and they both made their way toward Sasuke, who was still laughing.

"So you think we're funny eh? Well now we're going to really going to give you something to laugh at." Usagi said menacingly a wicked smirk on her face. Sasuke stopped laughing and made a mad dash for the door however he was too slow for his highly trained siblings and was quickly trying to escape a double tickle attack. They tickled him so much it hurt to breath.

"S-st-stop…O-okay…I-I giv-v…GIVE! I'm sor-r-ry!" He said out of breath and in between laughing fits. His older siblings nodded smugly and got up off the floor pulling Sasuke up with them. He struggled to keep his balance and his chest hurt from all the laughing. Finally he caught his breath and turned to his sister.

"Am I going to be able to play with Naruto again soon?" he asked her. Her face went blank and she didn't answer for a few minutes.

Finally she spoke. "I don't know if that's the best idea." She said softly.

"But why?" Sasuke asked. He liked spending time with Naruto and he didn't have any other friends.

She looked down at the ground. "Sasuke, do you know how dad told me 'You know you are forbidden from fraternizing with _them_'?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, he doesn't like Naruto or Ayaka for that matter. So I don't think that you should hang out with Naruto or you will get into trouble like I did." She sat down on the side of her crimson colored silk bed.

"Why doesn't he like them Usagi-nee? They are both very nice!" Sasuke said to her with his seven year old knowledge, not understanding how someone could not like a nice person.

"Well, Dad doesn't think they are nice so he doesn't want us to go near them." Usagi said sounding hateful. "He won't even give them a fucking chance!" She growled out before putting her hand over her mouth and widening her eyes.

Sasuke looked at his sister and tilted his head to the side. "Usagi-nee what does fucking mean?" Her eyes widened even more. Itachi chuckled at his little sister's predicament then decided to help her out.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't say that word because it's a swear and Usagi didn't mean to say it." Itachi said coolly. Sasuke's eyes widened now.

"Oh!" He covered his mouth too. "Do I have to wash my mouth out with soap now?" Itachi shook his head no with a chuckle. Sasuke dropped his hand from his mouth and looked at his sister accusingly. "You said a bad word Nee-san!"

"Yes, Yes I did. I didn't mean to it just slipped out…" She said sheepishly. Her eyelids drooped a little and she yawned. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Sasuke let's leave so Usagi can sleep. She's tired." Itachi said grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the room closing the door behind him. Sasuke just let himself be dragged by older brother stifling a tired yawn himself. Once they left Usagi walked over to her drawers and pulled out black pajama shorts and a big white t-shirt. She put them on quickly chucking her dirty clothes in the laundry and jumping into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell straight into a dreamless sleep.

~Unknown Evils~

Once the Uchiha family had left Ayaka thanked the old man for the meal and walked back to their small apartment. Ayaka was still a little hurt at what Usagi had said even though she was just trying to get everyone out of trouble. She carried a sleeping Naruto in her arms and hurried as fast as she could to the apartment. It wasn't safe to be out late at night especially for Naruto and herself. They finally reached the apartment door and she fumbled for her key and cursed when she couldn't find it. Ayaka used her chakra to unlock the door and opened the door before closing and locking it behind her with many different locks. After that was done she did a quick once over on the apartment to make sure everything was alright and moved to Naruto's room. She placed him on the bed and then went to his dresser to pick out his light blue button up pajamas with long blue shorts that reached just past his knees. She thought they were cute and Naruto had told her they were his most comfortable pajamas. She took off Naruto's dirty clothes and put on his pajamas then threw the dirty clothes into the hamper. She would have to do the laundry tomorrow. Ayaka sighed and went back over to her little brother. He looked so angelic when he slept totally peaceful like this. She walked over and kissed him on the forehead whispering a goodnight. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly but not before putting on the nightlight and shutting off the lamp on his dresser. Ayaka yawned and walked over to her room. She quickly put on her big pale orange t-shirt that looked more like a dress on her and some pajama shorts underneath it before hopping in bed and snuggling close to her pillow. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a small voice next to her bed. "Onee-tan can I sleep with you?" Ayaka moved over and lifted up the covers making an opening for Naruto to climb in.

"Nightmare?" she asked her little brother. The boy nodded. Even though Ayaka hadn't seen it because of the dark she could feel the slight movement of his lithe body. Naruto snuggled up to her warmth and feel asleep again quickly. Ayaka soon fallowed him to the land of dreams.

~Unknown Evils~

Usagi woke up to the sound of yelling in the form of her father and the sound of a baby crying. She got up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before walking over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was finished with the shower she walked back out to her room and over to her closet quickly depositing her pajamas in the laundry before picking out a black tube top that hugged her somewhat flat bodice, a plaid red and black skirt and black combat boots with red laces. Once she was done dressing she quickly made her way to the bathroom again to do her hair. She dried it and brushed it straight. She styled it so that she had a side part in her long black hair. She put on some lip gloss and light eyeliner with a nude color eye shadow that just made her eyes pop not bring them in or put tons on like other girls did. She grabbed the little light blue wrapped box with and orange bow on it and put it in her weapons pouch that she latched onto her hip. Usagi walked out of her room and into a room a few doors down. It was a yellow color with a couple of cute animals painted around the room. It had everything a baby's room should need. She walked up to the baby's crib were the baby with a tuff of black hair and pale skin laid still in a crying fit. It seemed that neither of her parents noticed through their yelling. She picked up her baby sister and held her in her arms rocking her back and forth slightly to calm her down. Then she started to sing softly. "The wind whispers softly a song of sorrow. Wind dancing through the rain. And as it pours down from the sky it knows. The Wind is painting a wonderful design." The baby in her arms was sleeping now in its own little dream world. "Sweet dreams, Chiharu-chan" Usagi said before kissing her on the forehead and putting her back into the crib.

She made her way downstairs where it was suddenly very tense and quiet. Her father was no where to be seen and her mother was currently trying to kill the vegetables that she was going to use for lunch that afternoon. It was somewhat scary seeing her mother with a large knife trying to butcher vegetables into the smallest pieces she could. More than a once the large knife got caught in the cutting board just to be pulled out and smashed back into the poor cutting board. Usagi cringed and moved to the refrigerator to grab herself something to eat quickly. "Hey mom, Uh, I'm going to be training with Itachi and Sasuke so we won't be back until after dinner." Her mother just nodded not saying anything to her. Usagi quickly finished up her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink, then rinsed them off with water, before going to the front door to wait for Itachi and Sasuke. She didn't have to wait long because not five minutes after she arrived they had come walking around the corner. Itachi was wearing a dark denim jacket with a dark blue wife beater underneath it a small Uchiha fan on the bottom right corner or the wife beater, and worn out dark wash jeans. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back of it and jeans. Itachi raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing.

"Won't you be cold in that?" Usagi looked down at herself and shrugged before walking away toward her room. Once she entered her went over to her closet and picked out a somewhat tight black hoodie that was light for an autumn day. Once she was ready she walked back to the entryway and went straight out the door not bothering to wait for her brothers since she knew they would keep up. She wasn't cold in the slightest she was much to excited to be cold.

~Unknown Evils~

When the Uchiha siblings arrived at the small apartment Usagi let Sasuke knock on the door. It opened quickly revealing a very happy looking Ayaka. Her blond hair was curled into ringlets that ended just above her shoulders and she wore an orange spaghetti strap dress that ended just before her knees with a blue sash around her middle. "Come in! Come in!" She ushered them in to the small entryway as they took off their shoes she walked over to a door before cracking it open and saying. "Naruto they're here!" in a sing song voice. She opened the door a little wider and Naruto walked out of the room a huge smile placed set upon his whiskered face. He was in a Blue long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Sasuke was looking him over and over before smirking. "You're cute."

Naruto blushed and looked down at himself before looked at what Sasuke was wearing. "Thanks."

Ayaka and Usagi shared a look and giggled. Both of the little boys walked over to the living room to play. Itachi fallowed after them not wanting to bother the girls. Ayaka moved to the Kitchen taking the cake out of the oven and placing it on the stove to cool off. Usagi walked over to her and hugged her from behind, kissing her on the crook of her neck. "Hey, Usagi?" Ayaka said softly.

"Hmm?" she rested her head in the crook of Ayaka neck that she had just been attacking with kisses.

"The Hokage said that the Council wanted to see me in a few days." Usagi tensed.

"Are you okay? Do you know what they want you for?" Ayaka shook her head.

"I'm…Nervous…I'm not sure what they want with me."

Usagi held Ayaka tighter. "I'll…go with you." Ayaka tensed then relaxed into Usagi.

"Okay, thanks." Usagi let Ayaka go and stepped back a few inches.

"What are you going to make for lunch?" Usagi asked her. Ayaka moved to the refrigerator and took out a Coke. She opened it and took a sip.

"Instant Ramen…requested by the birthday boy." She said with a small smile. Usagi stole the Pepsi can and took a big swig of it. "Hey! You're going to drink all of it!" Ayaka pouted.

"No, I'm not, here." Usagi said handing her back the half empty can. Ayaka's pout deepened.

"It's almost finished!" Usagi rolled her eyes and kissed her pout away.

"Deal it's only a Coke." Usagi took Ayaka's unoccupied hand and dragged her out of the kitchen area and into the living room area where the boys were.

"And then he went 'Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!'" Sasuke said to Naruto who looked excited.

"I didn't know that a dog could talk!"

"Well, only Scooby can because he's a cartoon." Sasuke told Naruto seriously.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded.

Naruto finally noticed his sister and Usagi had entered the living room. "Onee-tan can dogs talk?" Ayaka and Usagi sweat dropped.

"Actually, I know of one dog that can talk." Itachi told Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really?!" They asked in unison. Itachi nodded.

"His name is Pakkun and he's a nin-dog." Itachi told them.

Usagi sat down on the couch and Ayaka sat on her lap. "Itachi-Nii he's a summoned dog right?" Usagi asked him.

"Yes, Kakashi is the only one I know who can summon him." Both girls nodded they had heard of the man hey was suppose to be a genius just like Itachi.

"He's a pervert right? Always carrying a come come paradise book around?" Usagi asked. Itachi sweat dropped but nodded.

"Oh, how's the baby?" Ayaka asked them. The siblings stayed silent. "What's the matter?" They looked at each other and Usagi sighed.

"Chiharu is….weak and Fugaku and Mikoto fight all the time now so we ended up taking care of her instead of them. "Today Mikoto will take care of her because we're out though…hopefully." She said solemnly.

Ayaka frowned. "That's horrible! Do they not care about their children! If they want to have fucking sex and get pregnant then they have to take care of the frickin' baby they FUCKING PRODUCE!" Ayaka ranted angrily. She was livid about how if people had children they need to take responsibility for them because she had to take care of her brother.

The older siblings cringed at the thought of their parents having sex. The seven year olds looked at Ayaka in a scared manner. When he got over it, Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Ayaka. "You said bad words!" Ayaka looked down amusedly at Sasuke.

"When you're my age you can use bad words too so shut up." She told him. He did. Naruto looked at his older sister.

"Onee-tan you shouldn't say bad words like fucking or people will think you're a bad person." Ayaka looked to her brother and nodded not saying anything about him swearing.

"Ayaka don't worry about it we will take care of Chiharu and our parent can do whatever they want. I don't really care as long as they are out of her life." Usagi told her putting her arms around Ayaka's waist.

"Well it probably would be better for her not to get influenced by your parents…." Ayaka trailed off. Usagi nodded.

"So how about we go frost that cake?" Usagi asked the little boys changing the subject.  
"YEAH!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison getting up quickly and running into the kitchen. Ayaka and Usagi fallowed silently with Itachi trailing behind them before stopping to sit on the counter and watch as the mess ensued. It took all but an hour to frost the cake with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry frosting then put on different edible decorations before writing 'Happy Birthday Naruto' on it in Orange writing frosting and sticking 8 blue and orange candles in the cake. Ayaka then put the finished cake into the fridge and went into the cabinets to take out 5 instant ramen cups with expert ease. She put them down quickly then poured hot water in each of them. The others went and sat down at the dinner table which barely fit them all. After the three minute wait Ayaka walked over with five hot ramen cups and five pairs of chopsticks. She handed each person a cup of ramen and a pair of chop sticks before sitting down and eating her own. Once they had finished eating dinner Ayaka went back into the kitchen and took out the cake placing it on the counter and taking out a disposable camera and taking pictures of it. The Uchiha siblings and Naruto made their way toward the counter and Ayaka took pictures of them in front of the cake. After she was done with the pictures she took out a lighter and lit the candles. They all sang Happy Birthday to Naruto and he blew out the candles making a wish. Usagi helped Ayaka take out the candles and gave four to each three to their little brothers to lick off frosting from keeping one for themselves. Itachi refused to have one. Ayaka took out a knife and cut the cake into fairly big pieces giving the biggest piece to Itachi. She put the rest of the cake into the refrigerator. After they finished their cake they cleaned up and then moved back into the living room to open presents. Ayaka handed Naruto a big blue box she took out of her room. Naruto immediately attacked the box ripping it to shreds. Inside there was a big stuffed fox plushy. He hugged it then ran to his older sister and tackled her with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOU!" He said happily. Itachi was next and he handed Naruto a medium sized box wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper. Naruto attacked the box and his eyes widened. In it was a set of ninja weapons including kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles. "Thank you so-o-o-o much Achi-Nii!" Naruto glomped Itachi in thanks. Next Usagi handed him her small box that she took out from her weapons pouch. He looked at how delicately it was wrapped and took his time unwrapping it. He gapped at what he saw. Inside the little box were 100 free coupons for Ichiraku Ramen. "B-b-b-but how…" He couldn't speak so he just got up and glomped her effectively knocking the wind out of her. It was Sasuke's turn. He looked down at the ground. He didn't think that Naruto would like the birthday present that he made him. All of the other's had bought him something that he really wanted but Sasuke had only drawn a card for him. Usagi pushed him towards Naruto encouragingly and he glared at her. She just stuck her tongue out and made a go one gesture with her hand. Sasuke sighed and handed his card to Naruto. Naruto stared at it his eyes wide. It was made from Orange construction paper that was folded horribly with atrocious blue writing that read Happy Birthday Naruto. He opened up the card and there was a picture of him and sasuke playing on the swings. Sasuke was looking at the ground again. "I know that it's not the best present-" He was cut off by Naruto hugging him tightly making him unable to breathe. Once he started turning blue, Usagi said something. "Hey, Naru-Naru you're going to kill Sasuke if you keep on hugging him like that. He can't breath." That made Naruto immediately let go.

"Sorry!" Naruto said as Sasuke caught his breath. "This is just the best present that anyone has ever given me!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had a huge grin on.

"Yep!" After that Ayaka helped Naruto put his presents in his room.

"Okay who wants to play twister?" She asked.

"I do! I do!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Usagi said. After a few hours of playing games the party came to an end and the Uchiha siblings had to leave.

"Bye Naru-Naru Happy Birthday!" Usagi said ruffling his hair. She then kissed Ayaka good bye. Itachi said good bye to the Uzumaki siblings as well. Sasuke said good bye to Ayaka then turned to Naruto. Naruto tilted his head slightly. Sasuke took a deep breath then kissed Naruto on the cheek then stepped back. "Bye Naruto….Happy Birthday." Naruto put a hand on his cheek and then smiled. "Bye Sasuke."

~Unknown Evils~

Usagi and Ayaka walked toward the Hokage tower to meet the council. Once they arrived in the front of it they stopped.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Ayaka asked Usagi.

"Yep, you're going to need all the moral support you can get." Usagi told her grabbing her hand and leading her up the staircase. She was wearing her normal dark blue wife beater with her black skirt and black spandex shorts underneath her shorts. She also opted to wear her weapons pouch and shuriken holster. Ayaka was wearing her normal clothes too. Her tight blue t-shirt that ended just below her chest and a mini orange and blue jacket that ended where her shirt did with a blue and orange skirt that went in the middle of her thigh and blue spandex shorts that went underneath it. She also wore her weapons pouch and shuriken holster. The girls stopped in front of a huge door that led to the Hokage's office. Ayaka knocked on the door. A 'Come in' was called and the girls opened the huge door together though it was surprisingly light.

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting at his desk a mountain of paperwork on it. The girls shut the door behind them and bowed.

"The council wanted to see me today." Ayaka said sounding more like a question than a statement. The Hokage nodded then looked at Usagi and their hands which were still laced together.

"I'm here for moral support." Usagi told him. He smiled softly.

"I see. I think she'll need it." Sarutobi said getting up from his desk.

"That's what I was just telling her." Ayaka glared at her half-heartedly.

"Well, follow me. I will take you to the council." The old man told them with a sigh. They were brought to the council room on the other side of the building. Ayaka's grip on Usagi's hand tightened as she grew more nervous. Usagi squeezed her hand reassuringly. The Hokage opened the door for them and they walked in only to come face to face with the council and no surprise Usagi's father. The Hokage moved to his seat at the head of the table. The each member of the council was whispering to each other. Fugaku's jaw was wide open.

"You wanted me?" Ayaka asked. They all continued to whisper and stare at her. Fugaku's jaw had closed and now he was glaring at the two girls.

"Ahem." Usagi cleared her throat. The whispering continued. She tried again. They still continued to whisper to each other. A vain popped in Usagi's forehead. "Would you please just SHUT UP?!" Usagi yelled at them murderously. They went silent. "Thank you, will you get on with it?" She rolled her eyes. Fugaku was fuming and was about to yell at his daughter when one of the council members stood up.

"We asked of Ayaka Uzumaki not Ayaka Uzumaki and Usagi Uchiha." Usagi sent him the famous Uchiha glare and he sat back down.

"Deal with it!" She gritted out. They nodded and again when Fugaku was about to yell at his daughter another council member stood up.

"Well, Ayaka Uzumaki, The council has decided that you and the Kyuubi are becoming too dangerous in this village. You are to be exiled from Konoha as effective in two years." Ayaka's face went blank. Usagi glared.

"Excuse me but how exactly are Aya and Naru-Naru dangerous to the village?" Usagi asked venomously. The council member looked to the others for help against the little girl but most looked away not wanting to take on a Uchiha's wrath.

"Usagi Uchiha! You have no right to talk to one of the council like that! In fact you should not even be here! And for fraternizing with _them_ and talking to a council member like that you are grounded for 6 months!" Fugaku yelled at her with a glare. Usagi glared back.

"Tell me that when you actually take care of your own children instead of me." She told him harshly. His eyes widened. "That right I said it!" Ayaka finally interfered.

"Usagi, Calm down!" She told her. Usagi looked at her and took a deep breath. Not once, the Hokage noticed, did their hands unclasp. "Come here please." Usagi obeyed and came closer. They both talked quietly to each other. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional few words or so from Ayaka who was naturally loud. "But….I…No…I wouldn't want you …..No….do something like that for me…." Ayaka sighed in defeat and nodded. Usagi smiled softly then turned back to the council and spoke. "I'll go in Naruto's place." Each member of the council shook their heads not agreeing that it was okay.

The Hokage nodded. "Alright." The council went into an uproar.

"Just one thing…" Ayaka said loud enough to be heard over all the noise. The room was silent while waiting for her to continue. "Naruto is going to have to be able to become a Ninja and…Please take care of him….Sarutobi-sama." Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well you may leave." Both girls left the room hand and hand while Sarutobi was left to deal with an angry council.

~Unknown Evils~

1 year and 2 months later:

Usagi and Ayaka stood outside the Ninja academy. They had both just graduated and become Genin. To bad they knew that it would only last a few months before they were going to be exiled from Konoha. They weren't even going to get put on a team because of the uneven amount of people and them leaving soon anyways. So they stood there just staring at the academy they used to take classes in while everyone was congratulated by their families. The whispers of the children's parents were heard by them even though they ignored them.

"Did you hear that those two girls graduated?"

"What's the point?"

"They deserve it I just wish the Kyuubi boy was going with them."

"Shh…you know we're not supposed to talk about that."

Usagi put her arms around Ayaka's waist and pulled her close to her. "Don't listen to them they're just stupid baka villagers." Ayaka nodded slightly though the comments hurt and were hard to ignore all the time.

"Onee-tan!" Someone called from behind them. Both girls turned around to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi holding Chiharu walking their way. Chiharu had short black hair that was in two little pony tails on either side of her head and a cute blue dress with white sandals.

"Hey Naru-Naru!" Ayaka yelled smiling at him.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Sasuke and Naruto said together. Their older sisters giggled at their brothers' behavior.

"Thanks" Ayaka said. Usagi nodded to them.

"Congratulations Imouto, Ayaka-chan." Itachi said handing a fussing one year old Chiharu to Usagi who calmed her down in seconds and rested her on her hip. Chiharu looked at Ayaka and started to reach toward her. Ayaka answered her and picked her off of Usagi and placed her on her own him.

"Well, hello Chiharu-chan and how are you today?" Chiharu giggled. "I see well then how about we go for a walk hmm?" Chiharu clapped her hands and laughed. They all started to walk toward Ayaka and Naruto's apartment.

~Unknown Evils~

They arrived at the apartment rather quickly only to find it decorated with different paper decorations and a small sign in orange writing reading 'Congratulations'.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe you did this for us!" Ayaka said turning to the three boys.

"Well, you were graduating so we had to do something!" Sasuke told her.

"Well, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to us!" Usagi told them. She walked over and hugged Naruto and Sasuke then turned to Itachi and glomped him so he fell over. Ayaka smiled at Usagi's behavior.

"Yeah, thanks guys so much!" She put Chiharu down on the floor went to the boys like Usagi did hugging each of them in thanks.

"Haru-chan helped too!" Naruto told them. "She drew something for you."

Sasuke went into the living room quickly before coming back with a piece of paper with a bunch of colorful scribbles Ayaka took it from him with a smile. Usagi looked at it over Ayaka's shoulder and her already huge smile widened. She ran over to Chiharu and picked her up putting her way up over her head.

"Thank you Chiharu-chan!" Chiharu was laughing at being put up so high. Usagi put her baby sister down and Ayaka walked over to them. Chiharu had her arms up and said. "Again, Again, Again!" This time Ayaka brought her up high and Chiharu laughed happily. She lifted her arms above her head wanting to go again. Usagi shook her head at her sister.

"Sorry no more Chiharu" Ayaka bent down so that she was eye level with the one year old and a half year old.

"Are you hungry? I have some treats that you can eat."

The toddler smiled and clapped her hands. "Reat! Reat! Reat!" Usagi chuckled.

"Okay what does everyone want to eat?" Ayaka asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and chose the one thing that everyone liked.

"PIZZA!" Ayaka giggled and nodded.

"Okay, Pizza it is then." Ayaka went into the kitchen and took out a frozen pizza when there was a hurried knock on the door. "Oi, Usagi-chan can you get that?" She asked while putting the pizza in the oven. Usagi walked over to the door and there was another hurried knock. Sasuke and Naruto peeked over the couch to see who it was while Itachi was trying to get his hair out of Chiharu's grasp. There was one more hurried knock before Usagi opened it. In the doorway was a cloaked figure. Usagi immediately knew who it was and let him in. Ayaka looked behind her face turned surprised then confused. Usagi closed and locked the door before sound proofing the room with Chakra.

"Jii-san why are you here?" Ayaka asked the cloaked figure. The Hokage immediately took off his cloak and Usagi took it from him and put it on the coat rack next to the door.

"Itachi close the curtains!" Usagi told her brother urgently. He nodded placing Chiharu next to Sasuke before closing all of the curtains.

"Sit down Jii-jii we were just about to have pizza." Ayaka told him.

He just shook his head no. "This is urgent. You girls need to get out of Konoha now! The council is not going to keep their side of the deal because the Uchiha's are threatening them. They are going to make a big riot and make it seem like you…"

Usagi's face turned cold. "So they can make our deaths seem like an accident. I bet you that Ayaka and I are not going to be the only ones to die are we…" She said glancing a Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Ayaka started quickly toward her room at after that. "Usagi, help me get my things together." Usagi fallowed Ayaka into her room and started throwing necessities on a scroll that laid out a top the small run down bed. The others stood in the door way watching what the two girls were doing. They finished quickly making sure they packed everything that Ayaka needed. The three youngest did not understand what was going on but knew that something was wrong. They all started to panic though Sasuke was expressing it less then the other two. Naruto had tears forming in his eyes and was sniffling. He ran over to his older sister and tugged on her skirt.

"Nee-chan? Why are you packing?" She looked down at him then kneeled down to his size.

"Naruto…" She bit her lip then looked at Usagi for help. Usagi just shook her head and sealed the scroll before putting it in Ayaka's backpack. Ayaka turned back to Naruto and sighed. "Usagi and I…We have to leave Konoha."

Naruto was crying now. "I don't want you to leave!" He wrapped is small arms around her waist as best he could.

She frowned willing herself not to cry. "I know, Naru. I know. I don't want to go either but I have to."

"Why!" Naruto asked squeezing her tighter and crying into her chest.

"Naru….I can't tell you that but just…I'm sorry but I have to leave." She turned to Usagi who nodded. She stood up picking Naruto up as well placing him on her hip as he cried. "Meet us at the entrance in twenty minutes okay?" She gave Naruto to Sarutobi and both Ayaka and Usagi ran toward the Uchiha district to do get Usagi's necessities.

~Unknown Evils~

Ayaka and Usagi arrived at the entrance to Konoha with in the twenty minutes. Itachi, Chiharu, Sasuke, and Naruto were all waiting there. The Hokage however was unaccounted for. They both carried only a small backpack.

"The Hokage said that he would join us shortly." Itachi told them once they were in ear shot. They both nodded. Chiharu wriggled out of Itachi's grasp and ran toward Usagi and Ayaka but tripped and fell when she was a few feet from them. Ayaka gasped and hurried the few feet over to her to help her up; Usagi right behind her. Ayaka picked her up and dusted her off. Chiharu's knee was scrapped, bleeding, and had dirt in it. She was crying. Ayaka took a small cloth out and some antiseptic she wiped the dirt out carefully then put the antiseptic on it to disinfect the wound. She took out a Band-Aid and put it on the scrape.

"Look all better." Ayaka said with a weak smile. Chiharu was still crying. "Haru-chan calm down Hun."

"No go! Ka no go!" Chiharu yelled crying hysterically grabbing onto Ayaka's shirt. Ayaka pulled the hysterical toddler into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Haru-chan but I have to."

"No! Ka NO GO!" Chiharu screamed crying harder if that was even possible. Usagi looked down at her little sister in her Ayaka's arms and started to sing softly.

"The wind whispers softly a song of sorrow. Wind dancing through the rain. And as it pours down from the sky it knows. The Wind is painting a wonderful design." They were all staring at her now. Itachi and Sasuke hadn't heard her sing for a while and Naruto had never heard Usagi sing. However, the two girls in front of Usagi had heard her sing many times and they both watched as she finished her song. Chiharu was now only silently sobbing. "Usagi…." Ayaka began. Usagi shook her head and took Chiharu from Ayaka placing the sobbing toddler on her hip.

"Chiharu, I promise we will come back. So wait for us and be the best Ninja you can be! Never let anyone tell you that you can't do something because you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Chiharu sniffled and nodded. Usagi looked toward the three boys standing just a few feet away. "You guys too, don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something. Itachi you can like who ever you want. Sasuke, Naruto, the same goes to you but please once your old enough to know what this means use protection and get tested first." Itachi glanced at her warningly. "Don't give me that now seriously I need to ask you something Itachi-Nii." She gave Chiharu back to Ayaka and led Itachi away from the rest. The two siblings stopped when they were far enough from the rest. "Protect Naruto, Sasuke and Chiharu as well of course but Naruto will need it more…I also need to you train them to defend themselves you know how cruel Konoha can be to…..homosexual people." Itachi nodded.

"Of course….how will you come back though? The whole Uchiha clan is against you except Sasuke, Chiharu, and myself. Not to mention the council…"

"We don't know yet but we will….We promised we would…." Usagi told him then walked back toward the others. Itachi followed behind after a few seconds.

When the two of them finally reached the others they found the Hokage waiting for them. Ayaka handed Chiharu to Itachi and then turned back to the Sandaime Hokage. "Usagi…you have to leave soon." She nodded. "But before you go I want to give you something." Sarutobi handed her two small bags that could fit in her backpack one red one green. "I have something for you too Ayaka." He handed her two small bags of her own but hers were blue and yellow. "I have these two left that you are to share." He handed one other bag to each of them Usagi black, Ayaka white. "Do not open them until you are outside of fire country. He handed them an old looking map. "This map should lead you to a safe place where you can live. I suggest however to take a few detours that I have marked as well." He handed the map to Usagi. The girls put their gifts into their backpacks then stood back up. They both hugged the old man and Ayaka had to wipe her tears out of her eyes.

"Be careful girls and don't forget where you come from." The old man told them kindly. They both nodded. Then Ayaka walked over to Sasuke and Usagi walked over to Naruto.

They hugged the boys at the exact same time.

"Sasuke take care of Naruto for me okay? And grow up to be the great and powerful Ninja that I know you can be, and don't forget that you have a loving older sister and me that will never doubt or look down on you." Sasuke nodded hugging Ayaka back.

"Naruto, I want you to know that you are never alone we will always be with you plus you have Kyuubi with you so you'll always be protected. Oh, and make sure you take good care of Sasuke and become the best Ninja you can." Naruto was crying but nodded trying to hold in his little sniffles. Then the girls switched and made their way to their own younger brother. Usagi picked Sasuke up and hugged him before kissing his forehead.

"Sasuke....I'm going to miss you so much…you little runt…make sure you pick on Itachi for me okay." Sasuke nodded tears welling up in his eyes. "Before I go I want to give you something and a piece of advice." She took out a small black box and handed it to Sasuke. "Open it." Sasuke nodded and opened the little box. Inside was a black necklace that was a little big for him now. It had a black chain with a platinum tablet that had the kanji for together on it. "Wear it and you will always know that we are never separated totally because we will meet again." Sasuke nodded and hugged his Onee-san tightly not wanting to let go, crying into her shirt.

Ayaka picked her younger brother up and held him closely. He cried hysterically. "Shh, Shh, I'll be back I promise." He sniffed and looked up at her.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise. I have something to give you." She took out an orange box and gave it too him. "Open it and put it on." Naruto did open it and inside rested an orange choker that had a cerulean gem in the middle with two small, flat, platinum beads on each side of the gem. The one on the left had the kanji for 'forever my' and the one on the right hand the kanji for 'kitsune'. "This is so you know that you will never be alone. Now I want you to train hard to become the best ninja you can and don't let anything anyone says about you get to you because it's not true." Naruto nodded and started to cry.

Once the two young boys had stopped crying the girls had put them down. Usagi and Ayaka walked over to Itachi and kissed him on either side of the cheek before doing the same to Chiharu. "Be safe Ita-chan." Usagi told him.

"You too Usagi, take care of Ayaka." Usagi nodded. The two girls walked back over to their little brothers and kissed them both on the forehead.

"That was for good luck." Ayaka told them a smile on her face. "I want you to become strong ninja's by the time we come back alright boys?" They both nodded and smiled at her.

"I want you guys to listen to this because what I am about to say is important." The two girl's siblings listened to her intently. "Do not trust the council, no matter what." Sasuke and Naruto nodded and Itachi just smirked. Both girls looked at each other and smiled. "It's time for us to go so until we meet again make sure you don't miss us to much." Usagi said sticking her tongue out and them. The Hokage chuckled, Itachi's smirk widened, and Naruto, Chiharu, and Sasuke laughed as the two girls walk out of sight.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Thanks for reading my story! I'm sorry for all of the grammar and spelling mistakes but I don't have a beta reader so please point out anything that could make the story better! It takes a while for me to post chapters because of school but I'll try to get them out as fast as I can! Please Review I helps me a lot! XD

Yes, Naruto does know about Kyuubi! Ayaka told him when he was 5 and able to understand. No, Kyuubi is not totally evil in this. Sorry to disappoint people who believe Kyuubi is evil because I do not.


End file.
